A Dance in DunBroch
by CharlieLou107
Summary: Hiccup is spending Christmas festivities with Merida and her family in Scotland. While Merida is forced to dance with the Young Lords, Hiccup is forced to watch from a far with Queen Elinor.
1. Chapter 1

All around the wall to wall stone hall, colourful tapestries hung each representing a different symbol of; a sword, a cauldron, a rock or a lyre. Dozens of candles flickered around the room, giving a warm glow to the giant hall. To the left of the room, a small group of musicians played an uplifting tune to the dancers that skipped in a circle in the center. All around the edge of the room huge wooden tables and chairs sat families, friends, neighbours and couples either deep in conversation or clapping to the music and cheering at the dancers.

Hiccup watched in fascination at the dance before him. The Scot's feet seemed to twist, turn and twirl in time with the music at such ease. The dancers seemed lost, completely absorbed, not even taking a moment to look down at their feet. Each had a smile on their face, their eyes lit up as they gazed at their dance partners. He must have been staring for a while since Merida's voice brought him back to the Main Hall.

"Av ye not seen dancin before Haddock?"

Hiccup turned to his left to see the flame haired princess smirking at him, her bright cerulean eyes sparkling with delight.

"Well Vikings aren't exactly well known for their dancing talents. Unless you can class throwing an axe at a tree as dancing?" Hiccup inquired seriously.

Merida giggled and shook her head, her soft orangey red curls swirling around her round face. Hiccup smiled as the subject was changed with Merida beginning to explaining who was who in the Main Hall, providing gossip about each lord and lady present and giggling at Hiccup's sarcastic replies.

It was after the Christmas festivities and Hiccup had already spent Yule with his Viking kind in Berk. He was now spending a week with his other family, the DunBroch clan in Scotland. He hadn't realized the other three clans of Scotland joined the royal family in DunBroch to celebrate Christmas. After the exchange of gifts and a huge feast in which Hiccup ate way too much, it was now time for the music, dancing and much merriment.  
Whilst the four clan leaders drank, sang, laughed and talked amongst themselves, Hiccup, Merida and Elinor sat at the Head Throne in the stone Main Hall and watched the merrymaking before them.

As Merida grabbed her goblet for a drink, Hiccup opened his mouth to tell a tale of the gatherings in Berk during Yule. His jaw remained open and soundless when he spotted a familiar face approach the young couple.

"My princess, may I av' the honor of you joinin' me in the next dance?" requested Young Macintosh, taking a polite low bow.

Merida side eyed Hiccup before answering through a small and forced smile.

"Why Young Macintosh, it would be ma honor." She answered with Hiccup's equal measure of sarcasm that the young lord did not seem to notice since a wide smile grew on his face.

Merida discretely rolled her eyes at Hiccup as she rose from her chair to take Young Macintoshes hand and be lead to the dance area. The dancers respectfully bowed to greet the princess. Each person took their place, the ladies to the left, and the men to the right. The flute started to whistle and the dance began.

As he watched the wild haired princess dance side by side with the tall former suitor, Hiccup felt a wave of loneliness wash over him. He wished his buddy had been allowed to join him in the Main Hall. Instead he had to leave him at the edge of the woods as some of the guests hadn't taken too kindly to the friendly yet deadly dragon. He hadn't realized how much on a effect Merida had on him. He felt extremely out of place on his own, away from home and away from her. She was but a few feet away from her, but it was in another world.

Scoping his green eyes around the hall, Hiccup realized he hadn't noticed the royal triplets since after the feast; he assumed they had gone to play with the Night Fury. Or at least bring food to him since Hiccup quickly discovered whenever the boys were caught after disappearing, they were typically hiding food.

Taking a deep sigh and resting his hand on his chin while kicking his metal prosthetic leg against the solid wooden table leg, Hiccup continued to gaze at Merida twirl in the arms of Young Macintosh. He wasn't jealous; all three of the lords were now thought of as older brothers to Merida. He did however admit to himself he was jealous of how graceful they could seemingly float in time with the music.

"Why don't ye ask her to dance Hiccup?" A voice called, making Hiccup jump.

He turned to see Queen Elinor smiling at him beside the empty seat where Merida had been. He instantly felt guilty he had forgotten she had been sat there.

"Oh erm I can't exactly dance erm Yo-Your Majesty." mumbled Hiccup feeling awkward at looking at her directly. He turned his attention back to watching a beaming Merida who was somehow now dancing with Young Macguffin whilst Young Macintosh glared in the background.

"Is tha' so?"

"Well I think losing a leg kind of effects your balance. And besides the closest a Viking gets to dancing anyway is after a few pints of ale and the dancing usually starts on a table and ends with a pile of Vikings on the floor."

Hiccup felt his face heat up, hoping he hadn't spoken out of term to the Queen. But he heard her softly laugh and he slowly relaxed. He turned to look at her and this time she was watching her daughter.

"When Merida was a wee lass, I could never get her ta take her lessons seriously. She always fought, bickered, argued or ran off. But anythin' that didnnae involve sittin' in the same position for a while, she didnnae seem ta mind. I actually think she enjoys dancin, but of course she'll tell ye otherwise." Elinor recounted, still not taking her eyes off her daughter but a faint smile playing upon her lips. Hiccup couldn't think of how to answer but found himself slowly nodding in agreement. That was something he could image Merida doing. Find a joy in dancing but hate the taste of admitting it was a joy.

The two sat silently as they observed the spin of dresses, the clap of hands in time with the fast paced music. At times the ladies on the floor held hands and walked in a giant circle in the center of the stone floor whilst their dancing partners did the same in the opposite direction. Merida's bouncing curls seemed to take life as the ladies broke from the circle to join their partners and be held at the waist and lifted in mid-air. Macguffin was able to pick her up easily but as he placed her down to hold her hand and dance side by side, Wee Dingwall suddenly appeared from within the crowd, elbowed him out of the way and swiftly took his place. Merida was shocked for a second then carried on with the dance, leaving Young Macguffin to join Young Macintosh in glaring at the third young lord.

Hiccup felt the clouding frustration fade as he realized he wished he could dance with her. He wanted to be able to make her smile as they showed the hall, the clans, the world that they were together and nothing could stop them. He wished he had the strength to pick her up in mid-air and bring her back to the ground with effortless care. He wanted to make her blush as he held her hand and mirrored each step without having to think about each movement. But you can't, you are a walking, talking fishbone he reminded himself and the image of the dream disappeared. You are a one legged walking, talking fishbone. You will just have to spend your time watching her and hoping your wit is enough.

"Ya know Hiccup, it never stops Fergus frum joinin' in somethin' he wants to do," Elinor remarked a few moments later as the dance came to end. Merida quickly curtsied in thanks to the three young lords who bowed in return. As she turned to take her seat again, the young lords started to bicker to each other as the sound of applause surrounded them.

"And besides, ye aren't like most Vikings anyway are ye?" Elinor quietly added whilst her daughter was still out of ear-shot.

When Merida joined them, red-faced and grinning from ear to ear, she asked what the two had been talking about.

"Oh nothing in particular my darling," Elinor answered giving a wave of her hand in dismissal," just teachin' the young Viking here tha' there's more than one way ta pierce a heart."

**Hi! I did this ages ago! I'm a massive Mericcup shipper and I just really fancied having a go at FanFic writing!**

**Ok, so erm stay with me but I know these songs aren't Scottish at all but these are the songs I picture in my head whilst thinking of this. Or this is what happens when I listen to these songs. . .whichever.**

**So for the song played at the beginning:**  
/F-mc2jwbmD8

**And the song for when Merida is dancing:**  
/XYfySVrQxto

**I like to think of the dance as a mixture of traditional Medieval Dance with a hint of the dance seen in Tangled and a bit of the dancing seen at the end of Quest for Camelot. You know that side by side dancing?**

**Anyway this is from my imagination.**  
**Oh and finally: I know about the whole Snoggletog business but from what I've researched, Vikings celebrated Yule so I'm gunna go with that. . . Please don't give me history lessons, it's only a fanfic. Take it with a pinch of salt and keep thinking this is my first ever fanfic. There is a second part to this but I want to see how recieved this is first.**


	2. Chapter 2

As he sat swirling the pale golden mead in his goblet, Hiccup remembered wishing and waiting for the time to arrive in DunBroch seemed to take forever, and yet the time to leave arrived in the blink of an eye.

It was final day of the festivities. As well as Hiccup, the other three clans were returning to their homes as well when the sun next rose.

The stone hall was once again filled with music, laughter and the echo of a hundred conversations. Candles gave a dancing warm glow to the hall that was filled with merry men and women. The sweet flavoured mead and wine flowed in every goblet. As fast as the last drop was drunk, it was full again.

Hiccup fidgeted nervously in his seat, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hiccup will ya stop fidgetin'! Ya makin' me nervous!" Merida whispered through gritted teeth between a forced smile.

The DunBroch family and the Young Viking were on show once again at the Head Table. Although the three clans and the rest of the court were paying them no need, Merida remembered her mother's scolding words that a princess must always present a smile when in view of her court and kingdom.

"Sorry Merida, I er didn't know I was fidgeting so much." Hiccup mumbled back. He tried but couldn't stop his fingers twitching and jerking nervously, the full goblet in his hand faintly shaking.

"Wha's tha matta wit you anyway? Ye feelin' alright?" Merida asked turning to face him properly, her brow furrowed with worry.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I think maybe it's the mead. I probably had enough for the night." Hiccup forced a smile on his face but it didn't stop Merida's bright blue eyes lingering over him in concern. His head did feel light and his mouth was full of the sweet honey taste but he only felt nauseous.

Hiccup tried to avoid her eyes as he watched the dance once again in front of him. The musicians were once again playing an upbeat tune that as usual, everyone knew the dance steps to. As the women skipped in one circular direction, their colourful Celtic patterned skirts held in their hands, the men skipped in the other, they arms behind their backs but never taking their eyes of their partners.

Hiccup's stomach knotted and twisted and turned. Tiny beads of sweat clung to his dark auburn hair and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He felt as though every eye was on him, judging him, waiting in anticipation. He repeated a phrase over and over in his head as though it was on a wheel. He needed to keep calm but it was useless. He was making a fool of himself, sat there restless. _It can't be this hard_ he thought. _For Odin's sake, I'm a dragon rider! It's now or never._

He could still feel Merida's intense eyes on him but as if a sent from the Gods, a tall dark curly haired man approached the couple as he had once before and interrupted them.

"Mah princess, as it is our lest night, may Ah 'av th' pleasure ay ye joinin' me in a dance once moore?" Young Macintosh asked politely as he bowed in respect.

"Erm Ah think Ah betta not this time Mah Lord," Merida mumbled as she still looked at Hiccup with concern, "Ah think Ah bettah stay wi Hiccup."

"No, no don't worry about me. Go, it's only a dance." Hiccup said smiling his crooked smile he knew Merida liked so much.

Young Macintosh's head glanced from the princess to the Viking and back again. Merida hesitated a moment before showing a smile and taking Young Macintoshes outstretched hand and was once again lead the dance area. The song had reached an end and the dancers made way for the lord and princess, bowing their heads as they passed to reach the centre. Merida took her place beside the line ladies to the right and Macintosh faced her to the left with the men. Merida was surprised to notice Young MacGuffin and Wee Dingwall in line as well, both stone faced with focus.

The fiddles and flutes joined together and the music soon filled the room. The men and women skipped to each other and danced in a circle, their eyes supposed to be locked at their partners. But Merida took her opportunity to glance at the Head Table to see Hiccup still sat in his chair, his dark green eyes on her. Her mother and father were seated one chair away from her but they were deep in conversation.

Merida smiled weakly as she had to continue skipping in a circle around Young Macintosh and she spotted Hiccup smile in return.

Merida felt the young Lords cool, calm hands hold hers and hold them in the air as they danced close, then away then close again. Merida could feel his breath on her face and she was glad for the part when they had to dance in a group of four. Merida's head spun, her flaming red curls revealing Young MacGuffin in their group with a lady from her court she recognised but did not know. He smiled at her as she held his left hand and Young Macintoshes right hand. They danced in a circle, the ladies jumped one step closer then one step back. The group of four broke off and Merida once again was facing Young Macintosh. As he clapped the air, Merida skipped around her, holding her dark blue dress in her hands, she glanced up at the Head Table. Her parents were still there.

Hiccup wasn't.

Her head spun from left to right as she tried to catch a glimpse of him in court.

Maybe he was sick? Should she leave and go find him?

The music was quickening, the dances blurred around her, she barely remembered Young Macintosh smiling goofily at her, completely unaware she had other things on her mind.

"So are ye gunna miss me when I go back home?" Young Macintosh asked as he clapped while she circled around him.

"Aye de sun set abit an hour agoo." Merida mumbled in reply having not heard a word he said.

Merida carried on frantically trying to spot Hiccup as the dancers skipped to form a giant circle in the centre of the hall. She felt Young Macintoshes cool hand grab hold hers again as she tried to look over his shoulder. As her eyes darted at the familiar and unfamiliar faces in the hall, she felt a different hand grasp her free hand.  
A clammy, warm hand.

Merida jolted her head round to find a weakly grinning Hiccup stood beside her, his other hand holding onto the next dancer. The sound of his metal leg clicked against the stone floor as they all danced in a circle.

"Hiccup! Wha' are ye doin'?" Merida cried over the music.

"Something very terrifying!" Hiccup replied, still grinning but sweat shimmered on his brow.

The roaring sound of four clans cheering filled the room as the dancers continued to dance in a circle. Merida gripped tightly onto Hiccup and Young Macintoshes hand as the ladies skipped backward then forwards then backwards again. Merida found herself laughing, her heart raced as she held onto Hiccups hand. She felt a spark run up her left arm as she swung it in the warm air.

As the circle broke off, Merida felt Hiccup wrap one arm around her waist as he carried her off to one side of the area. Each keeping one arm on the others waist, Merida held up her dress as they danced in a circle while Hiccup kept his other arm in the air. They stared into each other's eyes, smiles growing on their faces but not saying another word. There was no need. Hiccup didn't feel this excited the first time he flew on Toothless through the sky and Merida never this happy when she rode Angus through the glen. Merida knew her feet were on the floor but she felt like she was floating. She knew everyone was watching them but she felt like she was in another world

Merida spun on her heel, this time her back against Hiccups chest. They held hands, their eyes still locked together. Merida felt Hiccup place his hands on her waist and he lifted and spun her in the air. Merida caught her breath as her feet touched ground.  
For the remainder of the dance they never looked away from each other. They never noticed Young Macintosh, MacGuffin and Wee Dingwall glaring in the distance as they danced with their new partners. They didn't notice Queen Elinor and King Fergus smiling proudly at the young couple. They didn't notice the whispers, the giggles and murmurs of the clans as they discussed the fiery princess and one legged Viking dancing.

Heads spinning and hearts pounding the song finished and the sound was replaced with cheers and applause.

Merida flung her arms around Hiccups neck and hugged him tightly. He buried his flushed face in her soft wild hair. His cheeks aching from having smiled so much, his legs throbbed for a rest and his heart beating rapidly.

"Hiccup why did ye. . . where did ye learn ta dance like that? An' wi ye leg!" Merida exclaimed her face still full of surprise as she let him go.

"Well your dad isn't just a great swordsman. He's surprisingly light on his erm foot. So I kinda hoped I would be too." Hiccup replied smirking.

Merida turned to see her father raising his goblet at her in acknowledgement. Her mother sat beside him smiling affectionately and Merida turned back to face Hiccup who she realized no longer seemed nervous, shaky or twitchy. He looked relieved as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Well thank ye fur dancin' wi me Hiccup. Ye certainly don't 'av two left feet." Merida giggled.

"Well to be honest I don't even have one left foot but you are welcome." Hiccup replied grinning.


End file.
